Certain prior art apparati have been developed to produce an electronically generated picture from a transparent film image. More specifically, certain apparati have been developed to reproduce an electronically generated image of those found in x-ray film transparencies with the capability of handling original film sizes up to 14".times.17" typically found in full size radiographs. However, many of these apparati are based upon the slow and cumbersome process of line by line scanning of the film by various electronic means to digitize the image being scanned for subsequent electronic reproduction. These methods typically result in acquisition of a substantially degraded image with the length of time required for digitization making them impractical for commercial use. Examples of this approach will be apparent from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,226, 4,943,689, 5,028,744, 4,958,241, 5,282,064 and 5,337,164.
Further, the technology has not previously existed which would provide for the ability to electronically acquire an acceptable quality analogue image from x-ray films utilizing high speed full frame capture video input devices. Previous efforts utilizing standard radiograph backlit viewing panels have resulted in the acquisition of images of insufficient quality for use by medical clinicians. The natural occurring optical phenomena referred to as "light scatter" resulting in the acquisition of an image of poor contrast quality has most normally been attributed to this difficulty. Examples of an analogue approach to the conversion of film images into electronic format are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,321,681, 5,177,777, 4,035,067, 4,757,374, 4,387,985 and 5,276,534. Typically, these approaches require the use of complicated optics including large plano-convex ground lenses that add bulk and expense.